


醒來覺得甚是愛你

by yourwing



Series: 那些閃電指向你 [3]
Category: Thailand actor RPF, เพราะเรา(ยัง)คู่กัน | Still2gether (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, M/M, POV Second Person, RPF, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 想到哪寫到哪, 想寫衝突但最後都變成搞笑, 第二人稱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 這次不是做夢，你很清楚。相反的你有如大夢初醒，並且在醒來的時候驀然驚覺，自己可能再次愛上了什麼人。在七月的第一天。
Relationships: BW - Relationship, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Kavin & M.J. & Ren & Thyme (F4 Thailand TV), WB - Relationship, brightwin - Relationship, 亮贏無差
Series: 那些閃電指向你 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820803
Comments: 21
Kudos: 71





	1. A1.The Bright Side

**Author's Note:**

> 他們不屬於我，屬於彼此。事關真人，但勿上升真人，才是RPS的精髓所在。這只是我眼中平行宇宙的BrightWin。如有雷同，與我共萌❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (2020/06/30~07/01)

****

**  
A.The Bright Side (1)**  
  
「無論如何，拍完了都還是永遠的好兄弟。對吧？」  
  
「喔……會一直親嘴的好兄弟？」  
  
本來應該是挖苦的字句，從Win嘴裡說出來時竟顯得溫軟輕快。如果再多一些笑意幾乎就是調情了。  
  
「嗯。」你應了一聲，Win立刻輕輕拍著方向盤笑了出來。牙齒小巧、排列整齊，像象牙色的玉米粒。那是你試過好幾次也難以抗拒的笑容。  
  
不帶侷促或尷尬成份、真心笑開的時候，Win的笑臉彷彿是有氣味、有聲音的；氣味是你喜歡的草莓，表面輕捲一層煉乳。你那麼不喜歡甜，但草莓甜中帶著酸香可以。而他的聲音則讓你想起學生時代每天五點半那班通往學校的巴士。想起那一上車就可以把自己完全交托於睡眠的、緩慢安穩的引擎。  
  
從來沒有人可以讓你感到既新鮮又懷念，因為無法掌控而隱約地對自己生氣，生氣完了又不得不持續為他著迷。你差一點就要感到真正害怕了——怎麼一點都不會對那個差不多每天都待在一起的傢伙生膩呢？  
  
你還是不明白Win是怎麼做到的。  
  
「……這有很好笑嗎？」你瞇起眼。  
  
就像現在帶著揶揄，夾雜著你不知道算是試探還是挑釁的上揚嘴角，和平常在螢幕中看到的親近可人全然不同風貌，立刻讓你……渴望更多。  
  
「你知道你說嗯的時候，在搖頭嗎？」Win手指向你，揭露你，一臉調皮的表情，眼神潤澤明亮，彷彿你所有心思在他面前都無所遁形。而你根本沒料到會被自己身體出賣。你們倆前一陣子才一起找出那部靠微表情辦案的舊影集，邊看邊笑說在攝影機和記者面前絕對不能揉鼻子或摸後頸，否則馬上會被看穿說謊。  
  
「……」  
  
但你沒想過這個觀察技術居然這麼快會用在自己身上。  
  
而你還真的，心口不一。  
  
「不知道吧？」Win不曉得從什麼時候開始，老是想惹你害羞。  
  
「……別拆穿我。」  
  
不能老是讓Win佔上風。你這麼想著。儘管你根本不知道自己究竟争勝什麼，或是在什麼關鍵時刻承認自己輸過。你只知道不能讓他對你……瞭若指掌。不能讓他抓住你。  
  
於是你反過來抓住Win正打算收回的手腕，拇指按向他突起的手筋。  
  
「呃，Phi ……Bright？」  
  
「Win。」你朝他傾身，得到預料中的驚訝表情。  
  
昨天才正式開始讀劇，這會兒你們就被經紀人通知前往佛統知名的網紅景點拍照，接著還要討論後續行程安排，而Win說他可以開車載你一起過去。  
  
那天天氣很好，你的舅舅跟你約了傍晚來接你——他不錯過任何一個和Win拍照的機會——等工作結束後再到阿嬤和姨婆那裡聚餐。  
  
等待停車位的時候，你們本來還一派半開玩笑地猜測，不知道導演究竟要怎麼導出「交往一年後仍然瘋狂熱戀」的氛圍——如果後來決定每集都要有吻戲，活像拍五集接吻教科書那樣的話，那你們到底要不要現在就得開始練習避免正式拍攝時NG太多？還是可以靠借位過關？  
  
聊著聊著，就在剛剛，你不知道哪裡來的好勝心還是純粹惱羞成怒，抓著Win的手腕像是不準他逃跑，喊著他的名字彷彿這樣他就無法拒絕你——然後，你咬掉了他的唇膏。  
  
「唔！」  
  
——想吻Win這件事，不是今天才突然想這樣做的。  
  
最早是在夢裡，但那時你還能理所當然地說自己是因為工作的關係，就算之後你的夢境愈來愈大膽，然而現實生活也跟著愈來愈複雜刁難，你根本來不及也沒心情細想。  
  
真正讓你覺得難以忍受、幾乎絕望一般地要順從內心衝動的瞬間，其實是線上粉絲見面會那天。那天Win在舞台上堅持了那麼久，貼著你肩膀的身體都忍得微微發抖了，卻還是在你落淚的時候眼淚跟著奪眶而出。  
  
（可是你在演藝圈已經八年了，你有自己的……）  
  
（我們會一起走下去啊。）  
  
真的是很可愛。可愛得不得了。  
  
於是整個六月都傾斜了。朝Win的方向全全傾倒。  
  
男孩在你面前掉淚的畫面不是沒有見過。戲裡那場成搞砸成果發表會後的告白，Tine哭泣的臉龐令廣大粉絲動容，而你打從心底為他的演技歡呼。你清楚那是Tine，你是Sarawat，你以Sarawat的身份演出終於追到Tine的狂喜。  
  
至於線上粉絲見面會那天哭泣的Win，絕不會讓你感到狂喜，只是讓你無比地想哄他、想趕快安撫他。  
  
無比地想吻。  
  
明明比線上粉絲見面會再早幾天的時候，Win顯得如此強大可靠，值得依賴。  
  
成為Lazada一日代言Idol對你而言是個人品牌再度受到廠商肯定的另一個里程碑，節目上你盡全力維持從容笑鬧的模樣，很少人察覺到你的惴惴不安（除了Win，你猜，因為你們兩個心慌的時候都比平常需要肢體接觸，而當時他就是最靠近你的那個）；然而到了現場Live演唱的環節你就再也藏不住了，開頭幾句尾音頻頻打顫，和彩排時的游刃有餘完全不同，緊張顯而易見，似乎隨時會搞砸一切——直到副歌後Win重新出現為止。  
  
他捧著花束進場的畫面你在彩排時也沒少見過，但正式上台時他看起來就像一派悠閒優雅的王子，舞台只是皇室的後花園，而他順手摘了一些新鮮的玫瑰與你分享。你覺得太誇張了。  
  
更誇張的是你無論肩膀還是表情都整個舒展開來。  
  
（因為弟弟出現，我真的、感到很安心。）主持人問你的時候，你是這麼回答的。你的心情十分激動，眼眶一陣濕熱。  
  
你很早就明白，在確定要一起演出之後，總是Win跟著你。  
  
那是你不曾接手過的任務——在拍2gether the series 之前，你是家中獨子；上節目時，你是後輩、是弟弟。你的舅舅把你當兒子寵，劇組的人把你的孩子疼，你不需要真正照顧著誰，不需要真正寵著什麼人，你愛人的方式可以是單純地撒嬌，和盡可能的賺錢、變得有用、當個好人。  
  
你從沒被人這樣跟隨過，需要過，學習過。  
  
現在輪到你也依賴他的存在。  
  
你曾以為自己會討厭他。以為你會很累。早些時候因為顧慮太多而不知道怎麼回答的問題，他的回覆往往是你答案的結論，或是跟著你笑，說「我也是」。偶爾一下子反應不過來的你也都趕著幫忙說了，好像所有訪談都是你的職責所在。但後來你發現自己根本不介意這點，因為Win……總是用一半憧憬一半茫然的眼神地望著你，若有所思，然後默默精進自己的回應技巧。不服輸，也不嫉妒。  
  
你原本就欣賞上進的人。  
  
察覺到Win雖然隨和但不容易妥協這點後，現在反而是你喜歡說他回答過的答案，想看看他怎麼反應。  
  
（想去馬爾地夫，弟弟也說想去馬爾地夫。）  
  
（嗯，不過我也想去別地方，比如看看火山之類的。）  
  
（喔，所以我得單獨一個人去了是嗎？）  
  
（不是，我是說我們可以一起先去馬爾地夫，然後再去其他地方。）  
  
你想逗他求饒，他想惹你害羞，你們倆都不想輕易讓對方得逞，於是莫名其妙地形成特定的相處模式。旁人看得想狂抓全身卻又無法打擾，忍不住頻頻拋來曖昧好奇的目光，粉絲們抽絲剝繭揣測你們之間，而你一律解釋為「兄弟」。  
  
儘管有時Win會以微妙的表情投向你，就像五分鐘前那樣，但你目前並不打算更動這個說法。  
  
儘管你對待親人以外的朋友兄弟，無論是熟稔的程度還是親暱的氛圍，都是限額限量的。你有你的規矩和擅長拿捏的距離。只有在很脆弱很脆弱的片刻，才會對家人和戀人表達露骨的佔有慾。會擔心，會想念，會想要某個人試時時刻刻和你在一起。  
  
那是你和Sarawat人設最大的不同點（以及堅持Bright不會摸Win頭的準則）。你一直相信自己持守著瀟灑、堅強、表面漫不經心、愛好自由，喜歡群聚但又需要疏離的Bright版本。  
  
然而你決定暫不細究為什麼Win總是讓你破例這點。  
  
畢竟你現在腦子裡能裝下的，就只有Win明知道你正在靠近仍然沒有躲藏意思的那張臉。整齊的門牙，紅潤的嘴唇。不相信你真的敢吻他的狡黠眼眸。  
  
然後下定決心一定要吻到他。  
  
本來是這麼想的。  
  
但是。  
  
Win，他媽的神聖無雙的Win MetaWin，在你湊向他唇邊的時候，踩了油門。  
  
「……Phi，那個，前面剛好有車位。後面還有人搶著要停。」  
  
因此你在反作用力的影響下，只是慌亂地啃到了他左邊的唇角，並且因為反作用力的緣故，你的鼻子撞到他的鎖骨，手肘撞到方向盤（只是Win開車技術不錯，加上腕力夠，硬是順利地開進空出的停車位）。  
  
「……嗯。」  
  
氣氛完全破壞，你只能盡可能有一種稀鬆平常的方式坐回自己座位，並暗自慶幸剛剛衝擊的力道沒讓安全氣囊沒迸出來。  
  
「你……鼻子還好嗎？很痛嗎？」  
  
他看你揉著鼻子，用一種既想笑又擔心的奇怪表情望著你，而你低垂眼簾，明白自己現在大概耳朵全紅，只想原地消失。  
  
「Bright……Phi……」  
  
「……」  
  
「真的不是故意的，對不起啦。」他碰了碰你的手肘，小心翼翼，不確定能不能再碰得更多，「不要生氣？」  
  
笑容比Tine的甜美更端雅一點，是你的草莓。根本不用道歉的場合但還是說給你台階下，簡直讓你這一回合輸得徹底。  
  
平常你最不喜歡有人搞不清楚狀況，動不動就先道歉了事，這感覺既敷衍又沒有誠意。面對這種道歉，你通常不予理會。  
  
可是Win……很難讓人置之不理。  
  
「……你等下一定會被問的。」你瞥了一眼Win，看他殷殷期盼的目光，一時想不到要說什麼，只好說了這句。  
  
「……什麼？」  
  
「反正你自己想辦法解釋。」你伸手過去捏了一下Win被咬到的嘴唇，在他順著你的手摸向受傷地方時，你想起剛剛發生的的一切，鬼使神差的一切。  
  
不行。  
  
非得離開現場不可，你想。為什麼沒有原地消失的超能力？  
  
「我先出去。」率先開了車門。  
  
老天啊。你對自己生氣。不過是昨天剛讀劇而已。就這麼進入角色了嗎？  
  
——這樣真的可以嗎？  
  
後來你除了必要的應答、與粉絲合影之外，都在低頭滑手機，沒和Win怎麼互動，Win也沒有刻意和你搭話，自己跟舅舅合影合得很開心的樣子，好像也並不十分在意你。  
  
你們就這樣分開，直到和舅舅、奶奶、姨婆一起吃飯的時候，你的心情才真正好晴朗起來，四處拍照。  
  
你帶著奇特的心情入睡，談不上糟糕但也絕稱不上愉悅。醒醒睡睡，隔天真正醒來時已經是下午，再過幾個小時又要工作了。  
  
真厭世啊。你睡眼惺忪，嘴裡碎念，滑著舅舅和Win的半身合照。那小子的嘴唇上的瘢紅實在讓人無法忽視，留言果然有人發問。  
  
「完了。」你邊滑邊想。  
  
這次不是做夢，你很清楚。  
  
相反的你有如大夢初醒，並且在醒來之後驀然驚覺，自己可能再次愛上了什麼人。  
  
閃電一樣明烈的覺悟在你腦海炸開，心跳聲震耳欲聾。  
  
在七月的第一天。  
  
T.B.C.  
  
\--  
  
◎2020/06/30  
兩人去佛統府進行相關活動，Win載Bright ，後來舅舅到場，合照後Bright跟著舅舅離開，找阿嬤姨婆（就先這麼寫，兩個阿嬤感覺怪怪）吃飯，主場景就是車內裡的事已經自由腦補Winy當天嘴唇上的小異樣❤️  
  
◎2020/6/17  
Lazada 品牌代言日，Bright 自己唱歌很緊張，看到Win 出現時的表情和肢體動作實在太經典啦！忍不住再寫一次  
  
◎2020/6/20  
線上粉絲見面會的哭哭和訪談時刻  
  
◎2020/7/1  
因為想要符合標題，而且希望他們的關係有一個嶄新前進，展開BW大馴養時代，剛好這天他們沒有合影的照片（應該），所以就從七月的第一天開始啦！看能不能寫完七八月的份量


	2. A2.The Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「嘿，起來。Bright。」
> 
> 你終於真正醒來。攝影機、燈光、音樂、時間正流動著。十幾個人在你面前盯著你。你並不在意。
> 
> 你睡眼惺忪地看向Win。
> 
> 此時的你像個剛破殼的雛鳥，全心全意愛著第一眼看見的人。(2020/07/01~07/15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他們不屬於我，屬於彼此。事關真人，但勿上升真人，才是RPS的精髓所在。這只是我眼中平行宇宙的BrightWin。如有雷同，與我共萌❤️

**  
A.The Bright Side (2)**  
  
（Phi，現在方便講話嗎？）  
  
（嗯。怎麼了？）  
  
本來以為發現了自己對Win的喜愛程度遠超乎必要之上後，你會開始一連串否認、抗拒和密室脫逃（沒錯，Win就是那座令人費解的密室）的戲碼；然而當Win晚上親自打電話給你，若無其事地詢問品牌出貨的相關經驗時，你瞬間忘記了腦裡反覆奔闖的雜訊。  
  
（對了Phi，你可以幫我帶那件留在你家的衛衣嗎？）  
  
（……嗯，哪件？喔，那件。OK啊。）  
  
你們的互動太自然了。彷彿他早就預料馬上見面是行不通的，傳Line給你多半不讀或不回，然而他的聲音總是能夠逐漸化解你內心的冰原。屢試不爽。  
  
2gether開播以來所經歷過的驚濤駭浪，讓你不得不學會迅速轉換心情的方法：你告訴自己得內建一個漫畫裡常出現的小電燈泡，最好一個響指的時間心情就明亮起來，因為你的工作量不允許你有自溺或憂鬱的餘裕；哪怕是必須比以往耗上更多的音樂、更空蕩的胃、或者一本又一本的推理小說、熱血漫畫以及大量運動——你只能靠自己振作起來。  
  
畢竟自從不得不和女友走上「冷靜一下」到「漸行漸遠」一途，即使沒有誰真正說了篤實的分手二字，但看著她一點一點刪除與你之間的聯繫，彷彿你們共築的記憶再不值得一哂後，你便下定決心，不將掌握喜怒哀樂的權柄輕易交給任何人了。  
  
失去控制的痛楚太過清晰，如同眼睜睜看著自己被剜去身上重要的一部分；每項感官的覺知隨著時間推衍日日死去一些，那樣麻痺的、百無聊賴的狀態，就連黑粉的咒罵也讓你渾然無覺，甚至還暗自期待更痛一點。你好一起體會他們何以如此恨你的緣由。  
  
空虛感總是在休息時湧現上來，令你難以忍受。  
  
（愛是麻煩。）  
  
（我選擇愛我比較多的那個。）  
  
（我會給對方空間，我希望對方能了解我們是兩個有交疊區的圓，有一部份是我們，但大部份的我們還是能做自己。）  
  
那段日子的訪談透露出你無法掩飾的沮喪。  
  
和憤怒。對自己的憤怒。  
  
你確實受他人評價影響，外表波瀾不驚，內心擔驚受怕，不得不躲回自己的殼裡，面對他人所建議的「先分開一陣子、保護彼此、等大家冷靜下來、等風頭過去」，明明感到難過卻瀟灑說好。  
  
但風頭永遠不會過去，只有感情會逝去。令你難以忍受地逝去。  
  
於是你決定再也不讓別人影響你的喜怒，只有你自己可以使自己開朗。

只是不知不覺中，你還是放下了戒心，讓Win偶爾來擔任那個「打響指」的角色。  
  
這是Win的魔法，你早就知道也習慣了。他總是有本事讓周圍的人開心，讓每個人都想親近他。你是抵抗不了的。  
  
但你倒是沒認真想過，會有那麼一天，自己反過來仰賴著對方發現你的情緒，仰賴著他恰到好處的適時詢問，和他只對你一人的取悅。  
  
不是禮物認證，不是面對鏡頭的合照，不是甜得像草莓蛋糕一樣的笑容，不是歡快活潑的動作表情。  
  
是Win的聆聽和話語。你原本內向寡言，但和Win在一起，你變得更愛主動說話這點絕對不是騙人。儘管那小子聆聽時像是完全沒聽進去，甚至隨時都可以睡著，彷彿你的聲音是催眠曲，你還是特別喜歡跟他分享冷僻到不行的知識。就為了看他偶爾吃驚或被逗樂的表情。  
  
——你覺得自己大概真的被Win全全制約了。  
  
「改天應該幫忙錄答錄機或留言的。」結束通話時你說，「電話裡聲音好聽。」  
  
「Hmmmm……」本來要講下去的Win忽然在手機那端笑了出來，像是被自己哼聲逗樂。你愣了一回兒忽然也知道怎麼回事了。  
  
「喔，很會。這麼愛學齁？」你平板地說，心裡暗自覺得這種帶著調侃的模仿簡直不可思議的可愛。  
  
難怪那一小段前綴鼻音聽起來如此耳熟，原來就是你平常覺得滿意時的讚許。  
  
手機那頭的笑聲更加輕盈：「當然，我是好學生啊。」說完不忘追上一句：「所以電話外面的聲音不好聽嗎？」  
  
「我已經忘記了，不然明天你再說給我聽。」  
  
按掉通話鍵後你才赫然想起，從六月開始只要沒見面的時候（那真的是非常稀少的日子），他不再用Line的電話打給你，而是把你的名字和電話號碼一併鍵入了他手機中，直接通訊。非常老派、紳士又正式，讓你……受寵若驚。  
  
比起天生一對、命中注定的概念，其實你信奉的是「凡努力必有收穫，殺不死你的使你更堅強」這種精神。畢竟你就是這麼一路走過來的。  
  
然而有時候你不得不感到命運如此神奇，有時簡直像在惡作劇一般，比如你風暴般的話題性帶來火箭式的大紅大紫；比如在你覺得應該要和Win拉遠距離的時候，就會發現你們的工作時程永遠排在一起。  
  
每天、每天、每天。  
  
泡麵的直播結束，隨機趕上被進度追著跑的忙碌劇組行程；演出番外篇之餘一邊錄製節目、拍攝雜誌封面，同時如擠牙膏般擠出空檔，為七月下旬的實體見面會練習。你無暇再細思自己心頭空出來的位置，一不小心被Win填上將會有什麼後果。已經發生的就已經都發生了。  
  
你的秒睡功夫也因為身體良好的自保能力，達到出神入化的境界。一場Sarawat與Tine分隔兩地的戲碼，你得先躺在床上表現失落難受，然後Win再躺在你面前笑盈盈地引逗你的靠近，最後替換成娃娃——結果你還沒來得及等到導演檢視上一個畫面，已經仰著頭在Win的旁邊打鼾。  
  
為什麼變得那麼容易安心這件事，你自己也搞不清楚。  
  
正式拍攝後生活節奏更具緊湊密集，然而劇組裡的氣氛始終像是劇組提供的煉乳奶茶般，冰涼、輕盈、滑順，甜後持續回甘。有時候一場親熱戲也沒有，但不論是工作人員還是其他配對，就算必須經受後勤的勞累和等待的疲倦，舉手投足間也充滿開心雀躍，彷彿所有人都在跟Still2Gether這齣劇談戀愛似的。  
  
你似乎也不知不覺被環境影響，沉浸在暈淘的幸福感中。  
  
「Win……」  
  
最後一幕的吻戲。你口中含糊名字的主人還在你唇間吐息，使你聞到午餐的蘋果熟香與牙膏的薄荷沁涼。而你低語之下滾動的是另一種更加深沉的頻率，養貓的人會說那是呼嚕聲，喜歡看動物星球頻道的人也許會說你宛如剛成年的猛虎——  
  
但根據Win事後的形容，你的聲音彷彿同時把糖漿與蜂蜜倒入鍋爐中攪稠，經過高溫烘煮至沸點後所浮出水面的琥珀色泡沫。厚實、溫熱、甜膩。  
  
你覺得Win不愧是Win，連形容詞都可以說得那麼好吃。  
  
那所謂的幸福感實在難以解釋，絕不是想著誰的明確指涉，更不全是因為Win——硬要說明的話，是純粹被「殷切」這樣抽象的情緒所打動的關係。  
  
你不禁覺得P'Aof實在太厲害了，居然有辦法讓人累得要命也不想太快結束工作。等待的時候一邊想用相機將所有劇場珍貴的片刻都記錄下來，像你從前的攝影帳號暗自定下的主題之一，抓拍任何能讓你感受到愛的物事。  
  
——然而話說回來，Win還是佔了大部分的原因。  
  
「Cut————」  
  
因為你畫蛇添足還叫錯了名字，所以躺著親這場戲的正面角度，必須再重來一次。  
  
「Phi……？」  
  
第四個take後，似乎連Win都有點懷疑你到底是不是故意的了。  
  
「我不是故意的。」你飛快地說。擺出一臉正經的樣子，也不管到底有多少說服力。接著從Win上方弓背撐起自己。在你們兩人坐直身軀後，化妝師才過來幫Win補足唇膏。P'eed替你用蜜粉撲撚掉額角滲出的細小水珠。  
  
「N'Win的嘴唇快要腫到不連戲了，電腦前的觀眾會發現的喔。」化妝師姐姐淡淡地說，沒看你也沒和Win對視，但你知道這句話的調侃力度足以讓你們臉頰發熱。  
  
「觀眾不會。」  
  
「觀眾不會。」你和Win幾乎同時回答，比你小兩歲的男孩「欸」了一聲。你們再次對彼此愈來愈高的同步率感到驚訝。直到現在還是有點不習慣。  
  
想著一樣的事，說出同樣的答案，做出相同的動作。無所遁形但也不感到窒息。就只是……知道。  
  
知道有人總是和你一起。  
  
隔了幾秒後你補充：「我的意思是，反正P'Aof應該會剪後面幾次的畫面。沒關係。」  
  
「喔。後面 _幾次_ ？」化妝師姐姐重複你的語句，意味深長地揚起嘴角。  
  
「……」  
  
你就不該說那句話的。  
  
後來那場戲你們打破自己的吻戲紀錄，一幕起碼親了十次。  
  
儘管最後你和Win，甚至是導演和工作人員，沒人抱怨這個。唯一抱怨的是有人難得興奮地在推特上爆點小料，沒想到粉絲們個個得了創傷症候群似的，完全不信。  
  
「可惡，給我親。不然換個角度，來，每場都親，不跟要客氣。」P'Aof對著手機螢幕喃喃地說。  
  
「……不行啊，Phi，不行的。我下一場戲是對P'Dim啊。」你用劇裡的名字稱呼，聽到的人都笑了。  
  
彷彿老天爺要彌補六月底你因為Win的剎車而未竟的那一個吻，在七月中旬、整齣戲的最後一個場景裡，你們親暱的程度簡直滿溢得不可收拾。故意也好無意也罷，你總算親了個夠本。  
  
月初時你經歷了感情和觀念上一番徹底的蛻皮更新，如今你已經無法泛泛略過對Win截然不同的念想。  
  
不過承認念想是一回事，要怎麼回應又是另一回事，而你最不希望的，就是自己的感情會造成對方的困擾。一切都盡量只呈現在戲劇上。  
  
你曾經聽過一個和量子力學有關的說法，據說所有選擇都在發生，所有的發生都有可能。人們只要意念足夠精準，其實能夠決定他們要下載什麼未來版本。也就是一般人所說的心想事成。  
  
（真的？）  
  
不在聚光燈下的Win，意識彷彿像在海裡泅泳的魚。在他遇到一個趣聞或冷知識時，習慣微睜杏眼，像是覺得有點新奇，但又不真的那麼有興趣。  
  
你很喜歡這樣暫時停止察言觀色的Win，你知道他對你全然放心，不會企圖揣測你的反應再做出反應。你是他早已驗證過的表裡一致。反正心口不一也會被對方發現，在能夠解讀你的肢體語言、察覺你什麼時候正在害羞的人面前，你自覺沒什麼更高招的撒謊伎倆得以施展。  
  
在他面前，你很認命。  
  
（那Phi是怎麼用現在這個版本在演藝圈好好活下來的呢？）  
  
（什麼意思？）  
  
（P'Bright完全不擅長人前說一套，人後說一套對吧？）  
  
（……還沒有遇到非這樣不可的場合。）  
  
（所以說能好好用這樣的版本待到現在，真是太了不起了。真的。）  
  
不知為什麼，聽他說了這些話後的你，決定在番外篇Still2gether開拍之後，向未來下載Sarawat的版本試試看。  
  
而那會是個什麼樣的版本呢？  
  
現在你終於知道了。  
  
那是一個讓你無法下戲的版本。  
  
你讓Sarawat變成了你。  
  
「……嗯……」拍攝MV現場，Charlotte才離開你身邊一下下，你竟然又千真萬確毫不掩藏地，在眾目睽睽下失去意識，沉入夢鄉。過了一會兒，直到你感覺手被提起，然後人中一陣搔癢，才勉強撐起眼皮——半秒，又立刻閉上。  
  
「起來，Wat。」沉沉的、甜甜的，陳年萊姆酒勻醇的嗓音在你身體上方鳴響，讓你想起了港口，海洋和鷗鳥。藍白色的絲巾，遠行的慢船。  
  
Win叫你戲裡的名字，接著把你從床上撈起。你不自覺地噘嘴，想要撒嬌。想要邊睡邊演。最好一切在你飽睡中完成。  
  
直到他叫你真正的名字。  
  
「嘿，起來。Bright。」  
  
你終於真正醒來。攝影機、燈光、音樂、時間正流動著。十幾個人在你面前盯著你。你並不在意。  
  
你睡眼惺忪地看向Win。  
  
此時的你像個剛破殼的雛鳥，全心全意愛著第一眼看見的人。  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
\--  
  
◎2020/07/03  
MY OWN MAMA CUP泡麵直播，非常可愛甜蜜，這邊同步率就很高了。  
  
◎2020/07/06  
Still2gether Q1 開拍，推特上BW似乎拍到不想回家XD  
  
◎2020/7/12~14  
Win的igs放上了拍立得，裡頭有一張是夏洛特在Bright的身上，推測拍MV時間也在這附近  
P'Guy在14號釋出和夏洛特的照片。  
  
◎2020/7/13~14  
以衣服和沙發來看應該在拍最後一幕的吻戲。  
7/14 Q5 有發推Truly,Madly,Deeply do.（不過十次吻戲是我腦補的哦！）  
  
◎2020/07/15  
Brightigs假裝拍食物其實要拍Win的裸上身但被機智遮住，此時應該是在拍Sarawat幻想人偶娃娃是Tine一起在床上睡的段落。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇大概是從7/1~7/15間發生的事情，時間順序可能有點倒錯，第二人稱。
> 
> 這樣回溯宛然上演天能一般，回頭一個時間鉗型戰術抓住BW的美好時光XD
> 
> 這篇寫來寫去沒什麼目的，就想看看他們在我文字的平行時裡談一下戀愛。
> 
> 謝謝收看的你，感恩整理時間線的大德！


	3. A3.The Bright Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 後來，在新劇成員都來過你家一輪之後，Win挑了Ame在家的日子突襲你。
> 
> (2020/07/16~09/7)

**A.The Bright Side (3)**

你在偌大的、空蕩蕩的新家沙發上醒來，舉目所見是還沒接上線的液晶電視和地毯。

手機顯示的時間告訴你P'Aof至少還有半個小時才要來把你從夢境深淵撈起，邁向健身地獄，而你早起的原因不是為了短暫逃往偷懶天堂，只是因為夢見了Win。

自從三月錄影空檔向Win坦承了那次讓你幾乎有性取向認同危機的夢境後（雖然內容究竟是什麼你始終沒說），你幾乎不曾在往後的眠睡中夢過他。

像是把某些過度具體的念想摺成長信放入信封，烙上封蠟，將一些黏稠的、液態琥珀般的情感通通灌入甕裡，悄悄掩起蓋子。你幾乎不做夢。

直到昨天。昨天你夢到了他。

夢境裡說些什麼你全不記得了，只知道兩個人一直走路，在沙灘上踩下凹陷的腳印。像是回到拍Win的MV那天，不過四周沒有攝影機。

清醒前最後印象是Win頸背上靠近髮根的小小深色斑塊。不知道什麼時候開始存在的，看上去總有些 _可疑_ ，常常被認為是吻痕。並且常被揶揄是你留下的。

他們不明白，如果是你，你不會留在讓其他人輕易看見的地方。上次咬到嘴唇完全是意外。

不過，不知道Win的耳朵吻起來是什麼感覺呢……

——就在這個瞬間，你忽然決定要養貓了。

像是兩個完全不相干的理由。

說是忽然也並不意外，畢竟很久以前你就說過，如果可以買自己的房子，一定會先養貓咪或狗狗，甚至在挑選傢俱之前，更早挑選牠們，你的未來家人。

那為什麼是Win讓你做最終決定，不是別的任何時候，就是此時此刻呢？

拍完吻戲後隔天，你們一起錄製了線上訪談和出席幸福之聲的活動。

那時你懷疑歷經過分親暱、過分曖昧、氣氛過份綿密的拍攝日後，今天上節目時你是否還能自然表現；但事實證明你們穿著代表CP顏色的黑白情侶鞋拍照、進入攝影棚時，所有預期的尷尬、拘謹的態度通通不存在。

「要拍一張嗎？」你問。而Win搖著吊牌的那隻腳說好。

腳這樣擺。你輕拍他大腿。膝蓋若有似無地蹭著。

你想更靠近他一點。

「嗯。這樣？」

「對。」

身體是直接順服了，但Win朝你露出的笑容看起來並不確定。 _現在是可以拍合照的嗎？_ ——他的遲疑透露出這樣的訊息。儘管下一刻表情回到甜美燦爛，沒有破綻。

你承認這該怪你。

你總是拍他，但愈來愈少主動兩人合照。Win看你彷彿不喜歡，於是不特別問原由，也不私下撒嬌，到了最近也只是在網路上喊喊，製造打情罵俏的效果，私底下悄悄自行掂捏著你們之間非物理上的距離，不肯開口討要。

你喜歡他在奇怪的地方展現自尊心這點。

大部分的時候他很拿手，偶爾才會完全愣住，驚訝於你同樣問題裡完全不一樣的答案。

你同時喜歡他反應不過來的樣子。

總而言之，那天保持社交距離對你來說顯得無比艱困，彼此身上彷彿安裝了什麼磁吸裝置，分開一點點又互相吸引。

「Nong要上來坐嗎？」

你們逗著女孩，要她坐在你們中間。她非常禮貌地說不用了。

「我反正都會消失的，Phi。」她朝他們眨眨眼。意識到她指的是什麼後，你大笑，和Win對看一眼。他也跟著你笑了。

那天你們有說不完的話，內容多半沒什麼營養，有一半以上都在模仿導演、調侃P'eed，還有一些健身房瑣事。Win時不時會說哪家餐廳好吃。講著講著你喉嚨稍啞，漸漸小聲，語調像是小鉤子，垂釣Win的耳朵。愛馬仕香水混合著薄汗，柑橘香略鹽，是自然的氣味。

你感覺Win好像快招架不住了，在逃跑和淪陷之間舉棋不定，你幾乎能看穿他的思維路徑。你猜他大概正納悶著……為什麼那個總是比他還先害羞的Phi，為什麼在這個公益活動場合費洛蒙全開呢？

你也不知道為什麼。可能是在你們剛碰頭的那一刻，Win毫無戒心的微笑開始的緣故吧。

不過你也不總是那麼有餘裕的，在比手勢的動作完全敗陣下來。Win教了你幾次還是擺不好，你忽然就洩氣了起來，嘴巴噘著搖搖頭，手抬起胡亂地虛晃一招。

「Phi今天真是……」Win說了一個形容詞，不過那時記者們正呼喊著他們擺姿勢，你沒細聽。但他站在你身後，站得挺挺的，一副準備好要承接你所有重量的態勢。

快結束時又說這說那的，說生日的時候要帶你去吃無菜單日本料理。想要哄你，也不管你有沒有在生氣。

你看著他被P'eed輕拍著腰快走的背影，霎時間彷彿罹患了某種對於擁抱的渴求症，必須聳肩弓背環抱住自己，才不至於猛地朝某個人進行擁抱突襲。

更精確地來說，朝Win進行擁抱突襲。

「Bright也是，快跟上。」P'eed將Win趕上車後停下來催促你，真是一個稱職的牧羊人。你不該讓她這麼擔心。

所以後來，新租了更大的房子之後，你養貓了。

**She is mine**.你抱著貓咪對鏡頭說說。你特別挑三隻布偶貓裡最胖最大隻的那個。你喜歡軟綿綿的，大隻的，可以讓你整個人摟進懷裡挲圓的。她屬於你。

可以讓你忘記那些現在還不屬於的。

在推特上寫了Ame，放了雨水的符號。聰明人馬上猜出了貓的名字來自日本語。因為接她回家的時候是雨天。簡單有境，好唸，你的美學。

不喜歡複雜，知道萬事需要努力，但也喜歡最小阻力的路徑。極簡。

你想，因為貓的關係，日後很難膩在一起，日子也會變得更簡單吧。

（Phi不會讓你那麼快容易就去當和尚的。）七月拍雜誌慶周年的短片時聽到Win說小時候算命，四十歲會出家。你如此回應。

結果煉乳廣告的戶外見面演唱會的慶功結束後，Win忍不住一直把手搭到你肩上，走上前就是想抱一抱你。

結果天梭直播的那天，Win靠在你肩上的時候，你忍不住想捏捏他的臉。但沒辦法。

他頭髮離你那麼近，你剛剛才在恐怖箱裡握過他的手，那雙手兩個月前曾經在節目中梳進你的頭髮，幫你洗頭。

但你就是更想念他的耳朵。

「Phi，今天去你家吧？離典禮會場近。」

後來，在新劇成員都來過你家一輪之後，Win挑了Ame在家的日子突襲你。

「你這樣……」

他全副武裝，口罩戴得嚴實。

你猜照片曝光後，自己大概又會被粉絲罵慘了，又要在社區媒體發動趨勢杯葛你了，不過那也沒什麼要緊。

你討好不了所有人，只能取悅你想取悅的。

而因為Win現在在你眼前，看你梳著貓毛。遠遠拿著逗貓棒，小心翼翼地和Ame玩。預備著吃過敏藥。

Win在你家裡。

這樣就可以了。

T.B.C.  
  
\--  
  
◎2020/07/16  
錄製了線上訪談和出席幸福之聲。可能才吻過（？）的關係，這幾天他們非常甜啊！  
  
◎2020/08/24  
Bright去領貓照片公開，接Ame回家，取名字。  
  
◎2020/06/25拍攝，0708播放  
兩人參加Jennie節目，遊戲結束，Win要幫Bright洗頭。  
  
◎2020/7/11拍攝Praew雜誌周年，0907公布  
GMM四大CP拍攝影片唱生日快樂歌，其中有Bright說不讓Win那麼快當和尚的言論。  
  
◎2020/7/15拍Win裸上身未遂  
Bright假裝拍食物其實要拍Win的裸上身但被機智遮住，此時應該是在拍Sarawat幻想人偶娃娃是Tine一起在床上睡的段落。

◎2020/09/3  
煉乳廣告的戶外音樂見面會，晚上慶功後，Win的抱抱看起來就是特別……捨不得的樣子，是錯覺吧XDDD 

◎2020/09/22  
Win中午後到Bright玩貓，晚上參加Line的頒獎典禮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝收看的你，感恩整理時間線的大德！


End file.
